1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode devices, and particularly to a light emitting diode device mixing light having different wavelengths.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have recently been used extensively as light sources for illumination devices due to their high luminous efficiency, low power consumption and long work life. In some LED devices, to satisfy certain illuminating requirements, light mixing is employed. That is, light having different colors or wavelengths is emitted from different light emitting diodes, and such light is mixed to form light of a desired color or wavelength. For example, white light is obtained by mixing light emitted respectively by a red light LED die, a green light LED die, and a blue light LED die. However, these three LED dies cannot be positioned at absolutely the same location in the LED device. As a result, the red, green and blue light may not be mixed completely, and the light output from the LED device may be non-uniform.
Therefore, what is needed is a color mixing light emitting diode device that can overcome the described limitations.